Forgotten Piece of Parchment
by ms. potter
Summary: [one-shot] Back in their 7th year, Harry gives Hermione a letter. Eight years later, a wedding takes place.


_**Author's Note:** I have reposted this fic, since there was something wrong with the original one. No changes in the story, just the appearance. This is still the same fic that was written because of my sudden stroke of brilliance (if you could call it that) while I was in the shower one evening. Loosely based on a story a friend once shared with me._   
  
**Forgotten Piece of Parchment**   
In their 7th year, Harry gives Hermione a letter. Eight years later, a wedding takes place. Hermione's POV. One-shot.   
  
I swear, if I have to hear someone say how good _they_ look together and that they're just absolutely _perfect_ for each other one more time, I might end up running out of this church while screaming like a bloody maniac. But of course, I can't do that. Hermione Granger keeps her cool all the time (well, _most_ of the time), even when she's standing in front of the altar posing as the Maid of Honour at her best friend's wedding against her will.   
  
If I were seated in one of those pews just like everybody else, I wouldn't have to keep smiling and appear as if I actually _wanted_ to be here. I could just sit at the very back and feel sorry for myself. I could scowl all I want without anyone seeing. Anywhere but here, where I have the best view of the bride and groom looking so happy together. Anywhere but here, where the only thing I can see is my best friend getting married to someone else when it should have been me. At least I think it _could_ have been me; but because I was so stupid, I let the very best thing that ever happened to me slip through my fingers.   
  
It's all my fault. If only I read that letter at once…   
  
_[flashback]_   
  
'WILL YOU ALL JUST _PLEASE_ SHUT THE HELL UP?! SOME PEOPLE ARE ACTUALLY TRYING TO WORK HERE!!!' This isn't my first outburst, and it definitely won't be the last. I can't believe how much noise these people can make! I'm here, locked up in my Head Girl dormitory, and I can still hear all the noise coming from the common room. I wish I could just blast them all with a Silencing Charm that will last for 12 hours.   
  
_Knock knock._ Oh great, another one who's going to tell me that I need to 'loosen up'.   
  
'I'm busy!' As if they can't tell.   
  
'Hermione…'   
  
Why does it have to be Harry? Now I have to open the door, let him in, and listen to him tell me that I need to relax a bit.   
  
'Really Harry, I've still got a lot of work to do,' I tell him, opening the door, the sound of the loud yapping of my inconsiderate fellow Gryffindors entering my room.   
  
But I let him in anyway. 'Oh alright. But only for a couple of minutes.' And he smiles. Oh, that smile.   
  
I go back to my very cramped table and started jotting down notes again; Harry sat on one of my plush chairs.   
  
'They now hate you down there, you know,' he said, chortling. 'But then again, it's not the first time you shouted at us.'   
  
'I know, and I'm sorry. Besides, they'll all love me again in the morning anyway,' I said.   
  
'Well it's hard not to love you Hermione,' he told me. Somehow I just felt my insides churn as he said those words.   
  
There were a few moments of silence. I think Harry just realised the uncomfortable effect his words had on me, as I suddenly became somewhat rigid and my quill stopped scratching the parchment. He just stared at me, with a smile that reached his bright green eyes. Oh, those eyes.   
  
'I've got something for you,' he suddenly said, and I snapped out of my semi-trance and went back to writing. He pulled out a folded piece of parchment that looked very worn as if it's been clutched so tightly. 'What is it?' I ask him. 'It's not a smaller version of the Marauder's Map, is it?' He chuckled. 'No. Just read it, ok?' He asked. 'Yes, sure Harry. I've just got to finish this essay as I have 3 more lined up, then I've got to finish reading these other reference books,' I said, thoroughly distracted. 'Just put it there.'   
  
He walked up to my bookshelf. 'I'll insert it in _Hogwarts, A History_ so you won't forget,' he told me.   
  
I looked up from my essay. 'What? Oh yeah, sure.' Then went back to work.   
  
_[/flashback]_   
  
Up to this day I curse myself for not paying more attention to him that night. But Harry knows better than to try to talk to me sensibly while I'm studying. It's just near impossible; I just get too preoccupied. So I completely forgot that the letter was lying there, in between my favourite book in the world. I read it a couple of times after that night, but it never occurred to me to look for that bit of parchment that Harry left there.   
  
Harry became very distant from me after that. The three of us were still very close, but there was something about Harry and I that disappeared. I could just feel it. A couple of weeks after that night Harry and Cho got back together. Don't ask me; I have absolutely no idea how he could go back to _her_. But apparently they were luckier this time around. After all, look at where they are now.   
  
I was in shambles. I _know_ Harry and I are meant for each other. We never talked about it, but somehow, we _knew_. So what is he doing taking marital vows with Cho Chang?   
  
And the blasted letter? I wasn't able to read it until eight years after. I cannot believe that it stayed in between the pages of Hogwarts, A History for eight years. I suppose it's fitting to say that it's too late. Heck, it's _eight years_ too late.   
  
Reading _Hogwarts, A History_ once again, it _finally_ fell out. After eight years, I suddenly remembered. 'I'll insert it in _Hogwarts, A History_ so you won't forget,' were his exact words. You're right Harry, I didn't forget. Why? Because I hardly remembered it. So eight years, an engagement announcement, and a request to be Maid of Honour later, I finally found out what Harry had to say.   
  
_Dear Hermione,   
  
I may have faced the foulest creatures and battled the most evil wizard of all time, but no amount of courage seems to be enough for me to be able tell you how I truly feel. I have been through a lot and have suffered a great deal, but nothing could prepare me for what I am about to do.   
  
I would have done it sooner, but I don't know how. How do you tell someone you that love her without the risk of losing your friendship? How do you deal with rejection, if it is to come? How do you recover from the awkward silence that may follow after you've made your revelation?   
  
It may seem weak and cowardly to be writing a letter instead of saying it face to face, but I can't risk losing you, Hermione. I don't want you to see you walk away from me when I tell you that I love you.   
  
Yes, I love you. It took me a while to realise it, and now that I know, there's no turning back. I can't tell if you feel the same way about me; if you do, I'd like to give us a try. If you love me the way that I you, meet me at our spot by the lake tomorrow at lunch and relieve me of my burden.   
  
I do hope you'll come, Hermione. But if you don't want to, I will understand. We can still remain best friends and just forget about this silly little letter. I'll move on and just push my feelings for you aside. At least I will still have your friendship.   
  
I'll be waiting for you Hermione. I love you.   
  
Always,  
Harry_   
  
I suppose when he said that he'll be waiting for me, he didn't mean forever. I'm happy for Harry, really. But ever since I read his letter, I could not help thinking how different things would be if I went to meet him at our favourite spot by the lake.   
  
I can't do anything anymore because now, Harry and Cho are officially husband and wife. Besides, I know Harry's over me now, because if he weren't, why would he be marrying someone else? At least one of us has moved on.   
  
Here comes Harry now; making his way out of the Church with his bride, into their wedding reception, and out of my life for good. They pass by me; Harry gives me a big warm smile and fleetingly whispers in my ear, _'I still love you, Hermione'_.   
  
-fin-   
  
_**A/N:** I think I'll leave it at that. I certainly don't wish for it to end this way, but I felt like writing something sad. I'm sorry if I'm disappointing you by not giving this story a remotely happier ending. But still, I do hope you enjoyed. So review, flame, rant, rave, whatever._


End file.
